Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences
by SEEKER-2000
Summary: "Twenty Sentences," for those who are not familiar with the exercise, are a way of showcasing and practicing the depth a simple sentence can have in telling a story. Each chapter has twenty random sentences constructed around Spock and N. Uhura.
1. Mercury

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter One: Mercury**

**Author's Note: "Twenty Sentences," for those who are not familiar with the practice, are a way of showcasing the depth a simple sentence can have in telling a story. In this collection, I will focus on the relationship between Uhura and Spock from the 2009 Star Trek movie. Enjoy? Review! **

_1. Expression_

It was strange how some could say he was unreadable, or even cold; didn't they see the smallest shifts in the muscles of his face like she did?

_2. Halo_

For a moment he could no longer see her in the crowd of cadets as the clouds of the Terran sun shifted, glaring blindingly through the glass, but then she reappeared much to his…appreciation.

_3. Leader_

Kirk was pretty sure that no matter what command he gave, at the end of the day, they were following each other's orders now.

_4. Sugarcoated_

"Was it something I said?" the first officer asked, genuinely confused, of his captain as Uhura stormed off in a huff.

_5. Useless_

Uhura couldn't understand how Spock could be as brilliant as he was and yet completely stumble when it came to the concept of unhooking a simple clasp.

_6. Vulcan_

She couldn't ever be good enough it seemed.

7_. Human_

Sometimes, when she said it in that tone, his other half sounded almost appealing.

_8. Mourning_

Uhura pressed him close, needed him closer, only wishing to transfer the ache he was trying so hard to control onto herself.

_9. Audience_

In the back of his mind, Spock recognized he was doing a most unVulcan thing with an most unVulcan woman with a most unVulcan audience, and both the Vulcan and unVulcan sides of him dared the captain or any of the other watchers to say a word about it.

_10. Name_

"So…the captain doesn't know your first name?" Spock questioned, knowing this must have been how James T. Kirk felt when he beat the _**Kobayashi Maru. **_

_11. Disappointment_

"Indeed, I care," Spock spat, control gone, disappointed that she of all people could believe the myths after years of combating everything he'd ever been taught for HER.

_12. Questions_

"…I don't get it," Kirk muttered to himself, spotting the couple out of the corner of his eye.

_13. Priorities_

"…Didn't they teach you the birds and the bees in school, Spock," Bones teased at the sight of his friends green flush of embarrassment, "Or was there just no room between quantum physics and Logic 101?"

_14. Proper_

Uhura made it very clear to him there would be no planning, organizing, studying, preparations, or scientific method when it came to lovemaking, thank you very much.

_15. Science Experiment_

"Fascinating," Spock murmured, momentarily lost in results of his last ministrations, amazed at what goose bumps felt like on the skin of his lover.

_16. Action_

It took him precisely 3.73 seconds to register that he was actually feeling fear for a brief moment when they lost contact with her shuttle.

_17. Harlequin_

"Oh, girlfriend, I get it…" Uhura's friend replied in earnest when she tried to explain the silly crush she had on the cold and sometimes harsh professor.

_18. Kiss_

Well, they'd officially broken several rules, not to mention been completely illogical all the while.

_19. Death_

She was human, he realized violently, understanding for the first time there would be a day that she simply wasn't there, and that day would come sooner rather than later.

_20. Illogical_

"No, Spock…Love just has its own kind of logic."

**Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed and want more, please review! I'll reply any and all questions or comments! **


	2. Venus

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter Two: Venus**

_1. Suffocation_

He lay there, the swirling yellow dust causing black spots to bubble before his eyes, and knew would not regret this sacrifice if it meant she got away.

_2. Tone_

"Don't you ever, ever speak to me that way again, as if I'm some unruly child and you're my disapproving nanny," Nyota growled, and Spock took an involuntary step back.

_3. Cold_

Kirk couldn't help but add, "I bet it's like making out with an ice cube."

_4. Valentine's Day_

"And… I am supposed to be pleased that you purchased a revealing garment that will no doubt unnecessarily impede the inevitable outcome of the evening?" Spock asked, eyebrow raised.

_5. Control_

As he left a trail of hot kisses from her jaw to her throat, Uhura tried to understand why any society would willingly hold something like this back.

_6. Irony_

"No, Nyota, it isn't that we feel nothing…it is that we feel too much."

_7. Bigotry_

She'd dealt with her share of ignorance in life, but for some reason seeing his eyes cast themselves downward in shame, even for the briefest moment as the comment was launched in their direction, sent Uhura's blood boiling.

_8. Melody_

It surprised Spock when he realized that the lyrics of the song were starting to make more logical sense when they never had before.

_9. Fortune_

"Lucky pointy-eared bastard…"

_10. Restricted_

"Don't hold back," she purred, closing the gap between them.

_11. Hickey_

"What was the phrase you used for this abomination?" Spock fretted, pulling up the collar of his uniform to hide the green bruise-like mark on his neck.

_12. Frustration_

Uhura brought her fist down on the table, screaming, "I am NOT a Vulcan."

_13. Caught_

Slowly, it dawned on him that he was staring at the cadet, and even worse, she realized it too.

_14. Acceptance_

Spock knew the inevitable conclusion of this relationship would be just that -a conclusion- because no logical person would have the patience to make something this complicated work.

_15. Indulgence_

His hand in hers; a small luxury, but also a mountain.

_16. Rain_

Welcome to the kiss from the movies, Uhura thought, throwing herself into his arms.

_17. Friends_

"Oh my god, Uhura, you're officially the naughty school girl of the male fantasy now."

_18. Enemies_

This creature had hurt her, his very own, and squeezing the life from the monster's throat seemed kind in comparison.

_19. Knowledge_

She wanted to add, _"And you know better,_" to her list of reasons as to why Spock should put her on the Enterprise, but he seemed to read her mind and switched her almost immediately.

_20. Favoritism_

Yes, Spock could see at least 14 different ways this could go wrong in just the next day, but that didn't stop him from kissing her again.

**Author's Note: YAY! Glad you guys like this. If you see a sentence you like in particular or see one that might be a good full length story, do tell! I'm always open to suggestions.**


	3. Earth

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter Three: Earth**

**Author's Note: Special request at the end of the chapter where your suggestions will be important!**

_1. Practice_

In the early stages she had to teach him how to properly express affection, but like with all things, he was a quick learn.

_2. Chance_

He could have refused her request and left her on the ship whose obliterated ruins they were swimming in at that very moment.

_3. Insult_

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Uhura spat, spinning to face his blank expression.

_4. Humanity_

"Somehow, we've managed just fine, Spock."

_5. Cricket _

That small, never completely absent, absolutely _human _part of him whispered quietly from a far corner of his mind, _"Oh, Spock, you're in trouble now"._

_6. Trees_

Uhura knew he could tell her more than she would ever want to know about the flora of the area, and she would let him ramble for hours if it meant listening to the careful cadence of his voice.

_7. Sunburn_

"I swear, sometimes I think you're so pale, you'd glow in the dark," Uhura giggled as he pulled his shirt back over his frame, ignoring her teasing.

_8. Static_

Kirk and Spock locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity, the crackle of her damaged transmission the only thing making noise in the command deck.

_9. Touch_

They'd managed to cram the lift completely full, but he could still register the difference between an accidental graze and Nyota's carefully teasing touch on the side of his arm.

_10. Years_

If they both lived their average life spans and avoided being blown to bits on the Enterprise in some freak battle, Uhura couldn't help but be saddened at the idea of him spending the majority of his existence without her.

_11. Color_

It was completely illogical; at least when someone made a prejudiced comment directed at him, it was based on the fact he was two different species…

_12. Mystery_

"So, when you're making out with her, and LIKING it, you're blaming that on the humanity half, eh?" Jim smirked.

_13. Stork_

"And…you tell human children this obviously flawed story of development in order to…?"

_14. Experience _

Bones ducked his head, for once ignoring Jim's sarcastic doubt, because the younger man was obviously clueless when it came to what love looked like.

_15. Evidence_

Uhura quickly threw the plastic stick in the garbage when she heard him entering the room.

_16. Fear_

Of course, there were moments when she remembered his attack on Kirk (deserved or not) and a part of her couldn't help but shiver.

_17. Oxygen_

It wasn't like it was necessary or anything, when the other option was to stop kissing him.

_18. Endurance_

Spock finally realized what it was he really valued about her—she could keep up.

_19. Complicated _

Uhura swallowed hard and suppressed a laugh through the tears, knowing he must be confused enough as it was as to how someone could be happy and cry at the same time.

_20. Footloose _

"I assure you, Lieutenant, I have been willing to bend many parts of my nature to attend to your needs in this relationship, but dancing or any other such unnecessary movement will never be one of them."

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys! I'm seriously contemplating a "Hickey" story. LOL

Keep the suggestions coming. **This time, how about you give me a WORD to go off of, and I'll write a sentence inspired by it. **


	4. Mars & Jupiter

**Boldly Go: Twenty (Uhhh…Fourty Three?!) Sentences**

**Chapter Four: Mars _& Jupiter_ **

**A super long chapter, as I took in all of your suggestions, and you did so well with them…so…BONUS!**

_1. __Equilibrium_

They were successfully throwing things off balance now, regulations and rules be damned.

_2. Surroundings _

A million people could have been swirling around them for all they knew, but she couldn't take her eyes off him as the frantic crowd scattered in a panic.

_3. Brittle_

Vulcan emotions were a delicately controlled thing, and he had to admit Nyota was testing their fragility at the moment.

_4. Dominance_

This was one of those "no win" scenarios, the Spock and Uhura fighting for rights and respect in an already complicated arrangement, and Spock truly _felt_ fear at losing her for the sake of his own triumph.

_5. Trembling_

"_Nyota," he sputtered her name, trying desperately to stitch himself back together after she had so rudely pulled the threads of his composure apart with that kiss. _

_6. Beauty_

"…The eye of the beholder, jackass," she spat at the drunkard in the seat next to her, adding, "And I feel sorry for the woman who has to behold you."

_7. Longing_

How was it logically possible to be sitting only feet away from someone and yet register a great absence of their presence?

_8. Peace_

Uhura had no idea he could hear her softly singing to herself, and he wasn't going to make her aware of that fact any time soon.

_9. Emotion_

Jim had to admit it was fun to watch Spock get his wires crossed when it came to the communications officer.

_10. Selfless_

And he wanted to tell her to stop it, to stop being stupid, to stop being so incredibly human, to beam back aboard at that very instant and do what was logical just this once, for him, but he knew better.

11. Wonder

Uhura explained to him the story of Alice and the white rabbit, about journeys of life and confusion, and he had to admit he saw the tale had a logic all its own.

12. Curious

He tried to think of it as a science experiment with a simple hypothesis and round of testing involving every inch of her body.

13. Hard

It would be much, much more complicated in the morning, so they simply succumbed to what felt right in the moment, accepting it would be their last easy choice for a long time.

14. Socks

She felt guilty for a moment, but how was she supposed to expect him to do something as incredibly human as hiding a ring in a pair of socks?

_15. Heels _

"_Apparently, this is what walking sin looks like," _Spock pondered to himself as she adjusted the strap of her shoe.

_16. Drink_

She is heavily intoxicated from the evening's celebration, but her thirst isn't quenched quite yet.

_17. Smirk_

Uhura slapped his arm, adding with a glare, "Oh, stop being so smug. I get it; you know everything about everything, ever."

_18. Friendship_

"I have a feeling we are too very lonely beings, Spock, who happened to sit next to each other on a train," she murmured quietly, looking into his eyes to see if he understood what she meant.

_19. Light _

The first time they went this far, it had to be in the dark, because in that moment he needed a mask.

_20. Pragmatic _

"Maps, keys, and legends are for road trips, love, not life," she pressed a hand to his cheek and let it rest there.

_21. Strenuous _

It should be harder than this, loving him, Uhura noted, but she silently thanked her stars that wasn't the case…for now.

_22. Cusp_

With her, Spock could be singular; not on the edge of two worlds, but simply her one and only.

_23. Gamble_

In a matter of moments, Spock calculated the odds of every outcome of this scenario, knowing many factors weighed the possibility of things ending poorly as the highest probable outcome, and kissed her anyways.

_24. Neanderthal _

"You don't have to beat me over the head and drag me back to your cave if you want to have me, Spock, because I assure you I won't need much convincing if you have specific ideas for the evening."

_25. Alpha_

His prime, his first, his unquestionable priority was she.

_26. Gauntlet _

Her last words rang in the air, burning a deep hole through him, and Spock knew she was quite serious about the threat.

_27. Dark_

When the lift doors shut, Uhura could finally see just how far he was receding into himself with grief for his planet and mother, his black glare searching her eyes with pure unforgiving hatred.

_28. Eyes_

"The existence of a window into a soul, as you so expressly put it, is illogical…but might have merit, as sometimes I have the strongest sensation that you are baring into mine with simple glances."

_29. Apocalyptic _

His logical, scientific mind scanned over hundreds of facts, all searching for a proper answer to the question that had been ringing in his mind all week…what was the worst that could happen in feeling something for her?

_30. Legs_

Uhura glanced down at the shape their frames made under the sheets; two tangled trees with intertwined roots, companions in a galaxy of things that chopped and burned and sawed tall proud frames like theirs down.

_31. Green_

"So, do Vulcans get red with envy?" Jim teased as Spock submerged his annoyance at the way the new officers were looking Uhura up and down.

_32. Uniform_

"I like the new uniforms, too," Kirk slapped Spock on the back, pulling him out of his uncontrolled thoughts and apparently obvious staring.

_33. Subordinate_

She found it exhilarating to make the corner of his mouth turn upward ever so slightly, and it had become her favorite game to play.

_34. Superior_

Nyota really had absolutely no clear concept of the power she had over him.

_35. Chocolate_

"Just find her something sweet and avoid her for a few days; that's what every human male does," Kirk suggested.

_36. Books_

It has been said that you can learn a lot about a person by what they read, but if Spock had discovered anything about humans since that first kiss with Nyota, it was that you could not simply read a book and learn about people.

_37. Cloth _

"Too much of a barrier," Nyota practically purred, fiercely tugging up on the edge of his shirt.

_38. Dress_

"Much too much," he replied in a manner of fact tone, finding a tricky little zipper.

_39. Water_

"That girl is a tall glass in the desert, Spock, and you're damn lucky," Bones quipped.

_40. Dirt_

Uhura glared, snapping "You have this nasty little habit of acting like I'm an exception to the rule of humans being lowly, and I'm not flattered one bit."

_41. Jelly_

Oh, so THAT is what it feels like.

_42. Fraternity_

"Men…" she scowled, watching Kirk and Spock raise twin eyebrows of confusion.

_43. Breakfast _

So, they'd skip that meal, and maybe lunch too.

**Thanks dudes for the suggestions…if you didn't get to give one in the last chapter or you have any more, feel free to send them on. I admit this was a little more difficult but not in a bad way at all. Thanks for the reviews, I apologize that I didn't get to reply a good majority of them yesterday as I was very busy and I wanted to post this quickly. I will reply any and all inquiries or comments you have for this chapter should you choose to review (please do!) **


	5. Saturn

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter Five: Saturn**

_1. Tantrum _

"Don't sit there and raise your eyebrow at me in that manner, you big baby," Nyota scolded, rolling her eyes at his ridiculous stubbornness.

_2. Firefly_

Spock allowed himself a very unVulcan moment to appreciate the way Nyota's smile seemed to capture the light.

_3. Pout_

Her grim expression quickly changed when Spock pulled out a small wrapped box for her to examine, assurance that he had indeed not forgotten the importance of the day in question.

_4. Star _

The Vulcan appreciated the small, almost _planned,_ metaphors of life, like the fact he found himself dutifully following a creature named Nyota, his guide by the night's sky.

_5. Crease_

Uhura knew she should worry when that slight emotion of worry concern furrowed his brow.

6_. Calculus_

Add the two, divide the four, factor in the variables, and it was quite clear to both Spock and Uhura the equation had only one answer—the limit did not exist.

_7. Humdrum_

When someone asked what Captain James Tiberius Kirk thought about the rather odd and absurdly unique relationship between his the commander and the communications officer, he simply noted that it kept things interesting on those long eventless warp trips.

_8. Ignorance_

"Who's that half-breed mutt kidding, screwing a human and acting like it's acceptable he's even alive…Disgusting."

_9. Incomprehensible_

Uhura's knees almost gave way with the realization that he was kissing her back.

_10. Compute_

When Nyota made her feelings clear for the first time, standing in the threshold of his office, he had trouble registering the whos whats hows whens and wheres of his role in the whole thing.

_11. Lecher_

She wasn't going to be the mistress to his logic her entire life, that was for damn sure.

_12. Stun_

Her confession rang in the air, and Spock sat wordless, trying to decide if this warranted a Human show of emotion or a Vulcan lack thereof.

_13. Tassel_

She was going to pull back the curtains if Spock wasn't careful.

_14. Recreation_

Humans had so many ways they wasted time, but he had to admit, this was certainly a good one.

_15. Strapless_

Uhura decided she was going to play dirty tonight, pulling the dress off its hanger.

_16. Ornate_

Spock had been taught that love was frivolous, like a decoration or adornment, but stars warmed planets and moons controlled tides, and therefore use was not always obvious.

17. Blend

"Well, so much for going incognito," Uhura muttered under her breath, seeing a couple out of the corner of her eye pointing in their direction.

18. Fire

Gaila shook her head, uncharacteristically serious, whispering, "Play with fire, you will get burned."

19. Glass

She never understood why they assumed Spock was made of steel and stone when it was so painfully obvious he wasn't.

_20. Confusion_

Bones eyebrows flew up almost to his scalp, yelling, "Him..and HER?"

_**Bonus…Space**_

…There were apparently other frontiers unknown to Spock, and he was enjoying exploring them all.

_**Bonus…Lifetime**_

When her last breath came, a smile lingering on the edges of her lips, Spock laid his head on her now still chest, breathed in the silence, and honored a long beloved wife the in proper human way—with tears.

* * *

**Author's Note: DO NOT FRET IF YOUR SUGGESTIONS WEREN'T USED IN THIS CHAPTER! I noted them all and I will be using ANY and ALL suggestions I get, eventually. It's just harder than you think to write all of them in one sitting like I did last chapter. Keep the ideas coming!**

**Some questions finally answered---as I have been putting this off for a few chapters!**

**If you ever wonder why I chose a certain word or want further explanation about a sentence, feel free to ask…Will I do a full length Spock/Uhura/Star Trek story one day? Perhaps! I'm pondering one. I will most definitely begin working on a "Hickey" story sometime, though that is just a one-shot idea. Will I do collection of sentences for characters other than Spock or Uhura? At this point, that might happen, but I'd like to finish the rest of the planets (lol) before branching out. You might not understand until you try something like this, but it's very hard to break yourself out of a mindset once you get started with one. I try to throw Kirk and Bones in on occasion for variety and fun, so I wouldn't rule out doing one with less of a ship focus in the future. Thanks for your continued support, folks! Also, some have wondered what the "insult" might have been directed at Spock a few chapters, back, so I threw it out there (_Ignorance_).**

**I do understand from experience with other sentence challenges how frustrating it is to get a glimpse of a scene but never get the satisfaction of knowing where it has been or where it will go, and for your patience and enthusiasm nonetheless I thank you!**

**And might I just add, I love the fact there are already Star Trek 09 music vids on Youtube. That's how you beat the terrorists. God Bless America. LOL **


	6. Uranus

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter Six: Uranus **

**Work with me here, people: The NEXT time you go see Star Trek (because I think you guys are the type that probably watch the movie more than once) be sure to note just how badass Spock looks saying "Live long and prosper" to the Vulcan Science Academy dudes just as that song starts playing, and he turns his back on them. It's like he's saying "Deuces, bitches, I'm out!" Every time I laugh. Ahh…good times. ANYWAYS! ONWARD!**

_1. Steps_

The small toddler shook on wobbly legs, but the confident encouragement from his ever patient Vulcan father pressed him onward.

_2. Break_

What was that terrible cracking in his chest, Spock wondered, overwhelmed and faltering in his control as she turned her back on him.

_3. Captain_

"_No_," Uhura hissed, her hands on each side of his face so he couldn't look away, "I go where _you_ go."

_4. Towel_

Of course, he would say it was completely illogical for her to show modesty after what they just did, but she decided she needed to cover herself anyways, if for no other reason than to remind herself that she actually did exist beyond him.

_5. Resume_

"I see it has been noted by your last professor that you show a lot of initiative," Spock nodded, adding, "I condone and expect that in an assistant."

_6. Birthday _

"Well, just because you don't see a reason in celebrating, doesn't mean I don't," she laughed.

_7. Esprit de l'escalier_ (wiki it)

Spock smirked softly at her words, replying, "Well, that is highly illogical," only to realize she was no longer beside him on the stairs.

_8. Stylus_

Knowing in the back of her mind how positively high school such an action was, Uhura "accidently" dropped her pen on the ground in front of Spock, bending low to pick it up.

_9. Floral_

While she slept, Spock traced the small tattooed flower on the lower part of her hip, wondering somewhat amusedly how many other secrets Nyota kept from him.

_10. Nebula _

The whole god damned galaxy could swallow Uhura up, with her permission, if he didn't open his eyes right then.

_11. Ice cream_

It was just a name, her name, nothing special, but when he muttered "Nyota" in that way, she melted.

_12. Smile_

Kirk noticed the small twitch of his first officer's lips and for a moment was jealous he couldn't say he was even half as _happy_ as the Vulcan.

_13. Fog_

When their lips parted, Spock knew this was what being intoxicated felt like.

_14. Callipygian _

Rough hands pressed their way over her body like a sculptor molding clay.  
_15. Blue_

She was the sky, he was an ocean, and they met at the horizon in the distance.

_16. Caterwaul_

Jim's heart sank, knowing his stoic communications officer would only cry out like that if something was really, truly wrong.

_17. Euphoria_

Their hands grazed, both reaching for the same paper, and Uhura's heart leapt when his touch lingered.

_18. Moist (By the way, this word, it makes me feel squicky, but I think I made a pretty sentence out of it, no?) _

For a moment he didn't understand why there was rain on his face, as the exchange of vows were most definitely taking place indoors, but then Spock realized he'd simply been unraveled by her words.

_19. Plethora_

She'd never had a lot of friends, and neither had Spock, but they were making up for that together.

20. Analgesic (had to change this word just a bit)

Uhura ignored the logical part of her mind that knew nothing she could did could really quell the ache evident in his eyes, but her humanity didn't stop her from trying.

**Author's Note: So, how about a story for Lifetime too? Whatchoo think? It seemed popular. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. I'll be monitoring your frequency. **


	7. Neptune

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter 7: Neptune**

**Disclaimer: Actually, I DO own Star Trek. Booyah. Suck it, Paramount. **

_1. __Jazz_

"It is a pleasant enough arrangement of noise," Spock replied when she wondered if he liked the music.

_2. Heat_

Most found his demeanor cold, and Nyota reveled in the fact she knew differently.

_3. Blues_

"You did this to me, made me this blubbering mess, this infatuated girl that can't function, and the worst part is that you will never suffer like I suffer, because you can just…meditate me away!"

_4. Rhythm_

She passed the papers, he scanned them over, and they sat in silence for hours working.

_5. Drums_

Spock lie back in wonderment at their two bodies' ability to make music with thrumming hearts.

_6. Looks_

"Get a room," Kirk laughed, noting the way Spock and Uhura seemed to communicate with each other from opposite sides of the control room without even saying a word.

_7. Flirt_

Gaila could cut the sexual tension between Spock and Uhura with a knife whenever the two of them got off on a language debate in class.

_8. Meld_

Twisting, turning, moving…into her, like setting a limb he didn't know was broken.

_9. Vexation_

After forcing himself to read and reread the Starfleet regulations regarding such fraternization, it took Spock a night of meditation to push his aggravation below the surface.

_10. Sublime_

Before they fell asleep, Nyota whispered into the darkness, "There's nothing like you anywhere in the universe…and you're here with me..."

_11. Cheese_

Nyota cocked her head to the side and laughed, spying on him from a safe distance as he stared in a confused manner at an assortment of flowers in the shop window.

_12. Merriment_

Even the blackest of eyes could glitter when properly amused, even if he'd never let the smile reach his lips.

_13. Soundless_

In space, no one can hear you scream, just like the mind of a Vulcan.

_14. Abbreviation_

They would spend centuries apart, but Uhura believed in that white light, and knew it would only feel like seconds without him.

_15. Callus_

"You're an ass, Spock," Uhura snapped, "And you better be glad were bonded for life or whatever, cuz sometimes you just piss me off."

_16. Moon_

Spock liked to see physical examples of science whenever given the opportunity, and with Nyota he was finally able to understand the tides.

_17. Strawberry_

_She tastes like something_, his mind prodded, always needed to categorize things, even a kiss.

_18. Game _

If they kept up like this, there would be no winner or loser, only two people who let fear, or what he called "logic", guide them into making the biggest mistake of their lives.

_19. Supernova _

Spock felt the control he'd held onto his entire life dissolve in one violent instant at the sight of her red blood flowing, and the unfortunate fool who'd caused such damaged would not survive the mistake.

_20. Library _

They were so going to get caught.

_Bonus…Charge_

"It seems we created a spark," Spock muttered in almost an amused manner when his hand brushed hers, causing static electricity to surge at the contact.

_Bonus…Eyebrows_

Of course her human counterparts would notice his Vulcan-ness first and ignore the absolute humanity in his eyes.

_Bonus…Phobia _

If a Vulcan feared, it would fear emotion, and that is why Nyota scared him out of his control twenty three hours of the day.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you all for the amazing response to Boldly Go: LIFETIME…I was overwhelmed by your reviews. For the first time ever I got so many reviews I couldn't reply them all, and that stunned and saddened me, as I **_**always**_** like to respond. I hope you take this little gift as a THANK YOU to everyone who read that fic. There will be more spinoffs in the future: **

**Teaser for the fic I'm working on…keep your eyes out for it: **

"_You must cease this relationship at once, Spock…"_

"_Commander, I am not sure if I can..."_


	8. When I was Your Age, Pluto Was a Planet

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter 7: When I was Your Age, Pluto Was a Planet**

**Disclaimer: I own you all. Boom.**

_1. Village_

The child was passed amongst the Enterprise crew and properly cooed over, causing Spock to almost smile.

_2. Tedious_

"It simply seems illogical," Spock commented on her lingerie but failed in deterring her enthusiasm as she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

_3. Cramp_

Uhura prayed the strategy professor would ask his question and leave quickly as the space under Spock's desk was smaller than she estimated.

_4. Arrogance_

Uhura shook her head and hissed, "And if I take our son and leave, would you feel so high and mighty then?"

_5. Dilated_

He was given only one moment, a split second really, to choose between feeding his addiction to the cadet or to 'sober up', and he chose the high.

_6. Ice_

"On the contrary, Captain," Uhura smirked, "Vulcans are like personal furnaces."

_7. Tongue_

"It's so annoying when you do that thing where you speak in languages I don't understand," Kirk pouted.

_8. Pain_

_Ask her to stay,_ his humanity screamed, _unless you want to go back to the way you've always been: alone! _

_9. Surrender_

"Stop fighting it," Nyota begged, tears falling down her face.

_10. Sneeze_

Spock was hoping to rid himself of the disease known as attraction as simply as one could cure a virus.

_11. Stars_

Uhura accepted the fact that she was in love with a man who could look at the constellations with her, but only in the most analytical way.

_12. Arm_

As terrifying as it was, Uhura knew he was a part of her now, as if she had grown another limb.

_13. Wince_

A flinch on his countenance suggested a pain the size of a well, and it killed her that she couldn't get passed all of Spock's walls to help him the way he needed.

_14. Baroque _

The inclusion of Nyota into his orderly Vulcan lifestyle was practically flashy.

_15. Pon Farr_

There was only a brief moment of recognition during his insane fever, as he briefly kissed her temple, where Uhura assured herself he was still there.

_16. Stolen _

As her classmates filed out, Uhura made sure to be the last out of the room, standing on her tip toes for a moment to quickly kiss him.

_17. Denial_

McCoy's eyes flew up his forehead, "Goddammit, I wasn't born yesterday, Jim!"

_18. Frog_

"And the princess believed kissing the cold amphibian would somehow render him human?" Spock questioned, confused.

_19. Family _

The small bump under her dress meant more to him than anything else in the universe.

_20. Home _

Uhura guided him down next to her, her embrace warm and assuring, and they were back in Kansas.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter. I didn't get to reply most of them, but I will do my damndest to reply the ones for this chapter. All of your word suggestions have been filed and will appear in future chapters. Yes, just because we're out of Milky Way planets doesn't mean I'm finished with this project!**


	9. Vulcan

**Boldly Go: Twenty Sentences**

**Chapter 7: Vulcan**

**Disclaimer: I bought Star Trek with leftover rollover minutes.**

_1. Fantasy_

Uhura kept very still, careful not to wake him, unbelieving that she was really seeing him dream.

_2. Magic_

"Not telling," Uhura stuffed the cards back in the deck and smiled smugly at Spock, who sat with a stare that one could only describe as confused.

_3. Spellbound_

It was a typical lesson, and yet Professor Spock made the standard topic of the day somehow incredibly…fascinating.

_4. Feline_

"You're going to have fun tonight, buddy," Kirk laughed, "The Lieutenant is looking at you like a cat stalking a mouse."

_5. Haven_

It wasn't like he suddenly became Romeo, spouting sonnets and throwing rose petals everywhere, but when they were alone together in their quarters, Nyota understood Juliet.

_6. Grey_

Where she ended, he began, and in between, there was…

_7. Shenanigans_

"No! No love! Goddammit, not in my sickbay!" McCoy hollered, covering his eyes.

_8. Lackadaisical (webster's dictionary it)_

Nine out of ten times Kirk was just as confused as anyone else, wondering how Uhura saw love in the Commander's always blank expression; it was those rare one in ten moments in which he understood.

_9. Driftwood_

Uhura reached through the bond, swimming desperately against the current of his mind, trying in vain to find a consciousness.

_10. Palindrome (google it)_

_Typical stubborn law of nature defying Vulcan,_ she thought to herself, looking back and forth between the two Spocks, shaking her head.

_11. Fertile_

"I believe my long deserted humanity finds you to be an overdue growing experience, Nyota."

_12. Deliver_

Kissing her was making good on an illogical promise Spock made to himself to never be ashamed.

_13. Waterloo (wiki it)_

The great emperor of his conscious, that always strong and dominant logic, finally lost a battle as the two quickly closed the distance between them.

_14. Ink_

For some reason, Uhura was sure a Vulcan's tears would stain.

_15. Purity_

Resting his cheek against the velvet softness of the infant's forehead, Spock took a deep breath.

_16. Fragment_

It was a Tuesday when she told him it was over, leaving him with a hissing static where her place had been after violently breaking their mental bond.

_17. Incorporate_

It was a Wednesday when she heard the red alert go off, her first reaction being a thick panic that she would never be able to ask him to forgive her.

_18. Malfunction_

She'd never admit it, but Uhura spent a lot of time wondering if he would wake up one day and decide she was a glitch in his perfect world.

_19. Worthless_

Uhura watched Spock's eyelashes flutter in what she knew was embarrassment and her heart ached to console him.

_20. Propel_

Try as he might, meditation wasn't helping anymore, and it often made things worse by giving him ample time to concentrate on many aspects of the cadet he often avoided thinking about.

_Bonus…Chasm_

"…We're not so different, Spock," she quietly murmured.

_Bonus…Achilles Heel_

Spock could tell by the look in her eyes that Nyota was frightened, and that made him burn.

_Bonus…Fever_

Everything connected to Vulcans was hot, she realized, from their planet to their bodies to their love.

**Author's note: Thanks for the encouragement, as always. I'm working on a two part fic that I want to post sometime, and I'm still contemplating that Hickey story. No worries. If you see any ideas or suggestions for fics in any of these sentences, don't hesitate to say something. I love your thoughts.**


End file.
